


Birthday Cake

by MerWorldProblems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of Web Fluid, M/M, Overstimulation, Peter is 22, Peter is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerWorldProblems/pseuds/MerWorldProblems
Summary: What do you get a billionaire for his birthday? Peter knows just the thing.





	Birthday Cake

Today was Tony’s birthday. Peter knew that from growing up idolizing the man...that he was now dating. Yes, he was dating the Tony Stark, the same mogul he used to fantasize about, with his perfect hair and slightly tinted aviator glasses completing his overall cool factor. 

And now here he was, about to enter Tony’s apartment, ready to give him a present. One he’d been planning for some time, and the now he was sure the timing was finally right. 

They'd been working together for a few years, and had just started dating during Peter's junior year in college having finished the “internship” long ago. Peter was now a full-fledged Avenger, which seems like one of those fairy tale stories that sounds way too good to be true, but actually is. Unfortunately, Peter could not feel free to date Tony in public, being that Tony was not ready to come out as a bisexual. Not to mention Tony still felt a bit weird about the fact that they first met when Peter was a fifteen, he didn't want the media getting weird ideas about them. He can't blame him, and yet he alsocan't help but wish they could be a normal couple in public.

It's strange for Peter to think he's been dating Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and of course, Iron Man. Not even any of the other Avengers have any idea what's going on between them. Hopefully.

The “present” nagged at Peter’s nerves, as he knocked on the door to Tony's loft. He took a breath. 

A second later, the door clicked open and Tony materialized in front of him, eyes lit up upon seeing him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Get in here you." Tony pulled him in, shut the door quickly and kissed Peter hard, taking him by surprise with a gasp. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Well it is your birthday, isn't it?"

"No it isn't." Tony answered quickly, before a perplexed expression came across face. "Is it? Huh, birthdays. Forgot those were a thing."

"Well you look great for being 48."

"You sound like a stalker. I don’t even know how old I am."

"Nope, well maybe. I just have known...a lot about you. More than most maybe."

"Am I really 48? Egh." Tony shuddered as he fixed himself his gin and tonic, with just a splash of lemon juice.

"How many of those have you had tonight?" Peter smirked.

Tony gave him his most exaggerated mock-offended face. "Just the one!"

"Liar."

"Fine, this is my second. You want one? You're old enough now."

Peter took a breath. "Um, no thanks. But I do have a present for you..."

"Oh?" Tony said, taking a swig. "I hope you didn't spend any money on me."

"You'll just have to see. Finish your drink." Peter said.

Tony just took another swig and put the drink down on the table. He planned to abandon it, it was cheap gin anyway. No loss. The kid was up to something, and damned if he wasn't a bit curious right now.

"Get on the bed. I'm going to take care of you tonight. Um, you got that?" Peter cringed at his failed attempt at taking control right now.

"Come on Peter, you don't have t-" Tony was suddenly interrupted by a sudden whoosh of movement...suddenly both his hands were completely immovable. He realized he had been webbed. "Oh I see, you're going to web me."

Peter smirked. “I said...get on the bed. Please?”

Tony relented, and settled himself on top of the bed. Might as well get cozy with the pillows. “Point taken.”

Peter climbed over him, knees spread over Tony’s hips. He kissed his lips gently, when another whoosh of movement took him by surprise. Tony realized both of his arms were spread out and he was webbed to the wall. "I told you...I'm taking care of you tonight." Peter said.

"You don't say..." Tony said.

"You do so much for me Mr. St--...er, Tony..." Peter said, cringing at his momentary lapse, "I've heard of this thing called a 'pillow princess'. You never let me take care of you. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I just want to give back. I want to...make you feel really good. Like you do for me. You always make me feel so good and I've been, um, wanting to hear what you sound like, moaning for me."

"Jesus..." Tony laughed to himself, he was feeling the heat right now, eager to find out what Peter had up his sleeve. Quite literally in this case. "Do the honors then, kid. Pop my cherry." Tony said, lying back and relaxing against the pillows, arms outstretched.

Peter laughed at the ridiculous comment. "Uh...crap."

"What's up?"

"I forgot to take your shirt off."

"You're adorable. Just rip it off, I can buy another one."

"Uh...ok, if you're sure then." Peter popped the buttons open, using some of that super strength to completely rip the cloth apart, revealing the gorgeous tanned skin beneath, along with the glow of the arc reactor covering his chest.

Peter ran his fingers over it. The presence of it unsettled him slightly, thinking a malfunction could mean Tony's death. Of course Tony always assured him he didn't need to worry about that, just an "attachment". It didn't calm his concerns, though.

"You...you look really good Tony."

"Not so bad yourself. Why don't you start giving me a few nice glimpses to get me going?"

Peter shook his head no with a smirk, trying to stay in character. He unzipped Tony's jeans to pull the hard cock from inside, precome already brimming the tip. "I see you didn't need that much help." Peter said.

Tony laughed. "Anyone ever tell you you're a little shit, Peter?"

"Not when I'm about to have their cock in my mouth. Maybe you should be a little nicer to me." God Peter really was a little shit, he realized, he wasn't sure where this bratty side was coming from, but he was kind of enjoying it.

"What happened to this is my night? You're gonna make ME feel good?"

"You're enjoying this, clearly."

"Damn right. Now would ya stop staring at it and suck it alrea--oohhhh..." Tony almost jumped at the jolt of pleasure as Peter took him in his mouth quickly. "You didn't have to---goddammit that's good..."

Tony was pulling at the webbing wrapping his hands, but to no avail, they had him tight. Tony made the mistake of looking down at Peter, who was looking up at him every so often looking like a damn porn star.

Peter seemed to have an awkward time figuring out how to properly suck a cock, but Tony had done it to him before so he had some idea how to do it. Tony knew that Peter was a fast learner. And Tony couldn’t complain as the pleasure boiled beneath him. He laid back and enjoyed it, feeling completely at the mercy of Peter’s glorious tongue. It was relaxing, but also so goddamn good. 

It was building up in his belly, and he knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer now. "P-Peter, I'm gonna come..."

Peter pulled off of him. Tony trembled and groaned at the interrupted orgasm, god he was so close. Peter just held that shit-eating grin.

"Ugh...When did you become such a tease?"

Peter shrugged. "Dunno. But I kinda like it."

"You're gonna get it later, hope you know that."

Peter just laughed and just straddled Tony, refreshing the webbing at his hands. As if he was going anywhere. He kissed his lips. "I want you to fuck me now, Tony." Peter said, barely above a whisper.

"Do you have any idea how hot that sounds coming out of you?"

"I have an idea, I think." Peter said as he found the lube in Tony's nightstand. His playful grin seemed to be fixed on his face by now, as he squeezed a bit of lube on his fingers. Tony was transfixed on watching Peter reach behind his back to stretch himself open.

"Are...are you gonna bottom from the top?"

"Of course." Peter was grunting as he scissored his fingers open, straddled in full view of Tony.

"You're gonna kill me."

"You like it."

"I will when you get that sweet ass on my cock already."

"Patience! You have to go slow remember? Popping your cherry..."

"You'd be in trouble right now if I had your super strength."

"Oh shut up." Peter laughed. "Because you've been so patient, I'm gonna let you fuck me now."

Peter stretched his ass wide as he lowered himself down onto Tony's cock, whose eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. "God yes....."

Thanks to Peter's relentless teasing, Tony did not expect to last long, especially with the beautiful way Peter was undulating his ass around him. His hips rocked back and forth gently, getting accustomed to the feel of him. Peter's head lolled back, his breathing quickening, a moan slipping out every so often.

"Peter baby...go faster."

Peter obeyed the command and sped up his pace. He roughened his hip thrusts resulting in louder grunts from Tony's throat. Peter's was riding him full-on now, mouth slack with ecstasy, and all Tony wanted was to touch him. He attempted to pull himself free but the webbing was too strong.

"Peter please let me touch you."

Peter shook his head. "No...this is...this is your night..."

"P-Peter I just want to...touch you....please."

Peter quickly caved and with in a few moments the webbing was off of him, and he was free. He eagerly sat up and wrapped Peter in his arms, pushing him on his back as he pounded into him. He grabbed Peter's cock and stroked, Peter's breathing and moaning quickening, he was clearly very close to the edge. Tony could feel his breath in pace with his thrusts as Peter yelped, legs tightening around Tony's waist. Peter’s mouth went slack as he came, and damn if that wasn’t the most beautiful sight. Tony continued to thrust into him, chasing his ownorgasm, head buried against Peter's shoulder, just a few more thrusts...and the wave washed over him, causing his body to shudder as he released himself inside Peter.

They caught their breath, Tony rolling to his back, pulling Peter to a wrap his arms around his shoulder next to him. He looked utterly blissed out.

"Was that a good birthday present?" Peter asked.

"The best." Tony kissed Peter's forehead. "Don't know if I could top that. Get it...top...that."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're not old enough for dad jokes yet."

"Dad jokes are for everybody. Age is but a number."

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments, Tony finally turning on the TV, browsing Netflix titles. "You better know you're not getting out of that cheeky display you put on earlier."

He put on some documentary series and watched for a while, while Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. After an episode, he noticed Peter had dozed off. He was going to get back at him.

He had just the plan.

He reached into the bottom drawer of his nightstand, he remembered...someone unimportant, not like Peter, leaving these behind from long ago, a pair of ridiculous pink furry handcuffs. 

Peter was out like a light, and Tony was as sneaky as possible in pulling his arms behind his head, secured behind the bars of the headboard. He cuffed him. 

“I’d have figured your spidey senses would have alerted you to this.” 

Peter’s eyes squinted open, realizing the predicament he was now in. 

He just laughed, like the little shit he is. “Oh come on!”

“Told you I was getting back at you.”

“Pink furry cuffs?”

“Had to make do with what’s on hand. You know I’m good at that.”

Peter just laughed. “That’s not all you’re good at.”

Tony preened at the compliment. “First we need a safeword. You want me to stop, no questions asked, just say...um...

“Cake. Like birthday cake.”

Tony smirked. “Works for me.” He was going to enjoy this. He hovered above him on his side, softly caressing his chest down his torso. Just curiously mapping the grooves of his defined muscle tone.

“God...I could just worship you. You’re beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Only the spider boys.”

“Hey! Spider-Man.”

“Well I only say it to the Spider men in my bed.”

“Ugh you know what I mean!”

“Sweetheart, that’s all in the past I have absolutely no desire to revisit.”

“Yeah but...I mean, you must have had some really experienced partners before. How can I possibly live up to that, I mean, I worry you’ll get bored.”

It dawns on Tony the depth of what Peter is feeling, how Tony’s resistance in allowing Peter to please him might make him feel less than worthy.

“Hey, look at me.” Tony strokes Peter’s cheek. “I love you. I’ve chosen to be with you. I don’t want you thinking I’m compromising anything to be with you…” 

It wasn’t until after he said does he remember the nature of their relationship. How Tony is keeping it secret, and what Peter must be feeling about that. 

“Yeah but--”

“Listen, Peter.” Tony interrupted him, putting his finger to his lips. “It’s complicated...I want to go public so bad, but...it’s just...the timing of it.”

“Let’s just talk about it later. Just start touching me already…please...”

“That I can do.” Tony grins, when his hand finally inches down his torso. Tony’s gaze is transfixed on Peter’s face and his rapidly shortening breathing. Peter’s head fell back on the pillow.

Tony gripped Peter’s cock, stroking so slow and so soft. Not anywhere enough to stimulate to orgasm, but enough to make him beg for him.

“Tony...please.” Peter groaned.

“Please? Please what? You need to be specific or else I won’t know what you want.” Tony just continued his slow ministrations.

“Just, um, g-go faster. Please?”

Tony smirked and did just that. He had a plan up his sleeve as he sped up his movements. Peter yelped in response, moans and whimpers growing in volume. He didn’t seem like he would be able to last very long with the way Tony was administering his cock. 

The bedpost rattled, with the force of Peter’s trembling. He was overstimulated he clearly couldn’t take anymore. His whole body seized in an intense orgasm that seemed to hit him quick, as usual for him.

“Two minutes, a new record for you.” Tony chuckled...but he didn’t stop stroking him. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he pulled at his bound arms but he couldn’t get Tony to stop. 

“Tony, stop! It’s too much!” Peter said. So sensitive he was sobbing with it.

Tony didn’t stop. In fact, he went faster. “Told you I was getting back at you.”

“No please Tony...I can’t….take it!” Peter gasped out between sobs.

Tony finally stopped. He licked the come off his fingers in Peter’s full view, which Peter always seemed to enjoy. “Learn your lesson yet?”

Peter just laughed after a moment of gaining his breath back. “Jesus...Tony…that was so mean.”

“As mean as preventing my orgasm with a shit-eating grin?”

“Touché.” Peter was still bound to the bedpost and he was a mess, but he was pretty relaxed now. The overstimulation was almost painful and it seemed to cause his cock to tingle painfully for a few minutes after Tony stopped. 

But he kind of enjoyed being punished…

Tony kissed him for a moment, before resting his head on the pillow beside him.

“You gonna...take these off?”

“Why would I want to to do that?”

“Tony come on…”

“Alright alright! Only because you asked me nicely.” Tony took off the furry cuffs and tossed them on the floor, Peter sighing in relief at being able to move his arms freely. He stretched out the stiffness that the cuffs caused. Tony cleaned him off with a shirt and then tossed it off somewhere.

“I kinda liked that. Um…being punished. Can we..try it again sometime?” Peter said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“We can try anything you want baby.”

“Want you to do so many things to me…” Peter started drifting to sleep, his words slurring.

“Sh, we got plenty of time. Sleep.” Tony said. 

Peter fell asleep. Tony hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, he looked at the clock and it was past midnight. Birthday was definitely over. 

But he would definitely be remembering this one, as he was happily claimed by sweet sleep as well.


End file.
